


Memories

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike contemplates the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bloodredrose05 for the holidays. :)

Vampires didn't celebrate Christmas. At least, it didn't seem proper, what with the lack of goodwill toward men. For the better part of a century, Spike didn't care much for the season either, unless Dru took a fancy.

What he'd never admit, was that this time of the year reminded him too much of his human life. Those years he'd wanted to forget when he was a soulless demon.

But with a soul, he was grasping at those memories. Back then, he'd been a good man. And poncy though it may sound, Spike wanted to be just a bit like William.


End file.
